Talk:Tamera/@comment-3401443-20110531025349
Because im so cruel, im gonna write the whole "Overly Depressing Super Sayian four transformation'. ENJOY!! (The team is in a huge epic battle against 17 on another planet, Patara somehow has a tail again, 17 uses some weird power to block the moon from site) Patara: (exhausted) Damn it, this thing is indestructible! How the hell do we beat him?! Goku: I dont know... Patara: Well Im not just gonna sit back and let more people die! I've been to helpless my whole life, and thats so gonna change! (charges at him) BRING IT ON! (17 easily slaps her aside) Im tired of your attitude! NOW DIE! (shots giant ki blast at her) Lechudge: LOOK OUT! (kicks her out of the way but gets hit) Patara: DAD NO! (runs over to him) Dont go dad! Please stay! Dont go!! (tries to heal him, but he disappears to quickly) NO DAD!! (turns to 17) SEVENTEEEEENNN! I swear I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! (goes SS3) NOW BRING IT ON!!! 17: Psh, this will be easy! (the two fight for some time, but Patara gets beaten and is knocked out cold) Vegeta: Patara! 17 you bastard!! 17: You think that's bad?! JUST WATCH THIS! (fires death beam straight through trunks and kills him immediately) Vegeta: TRUNKS!!!! Patara: (wakes up) Huh..? How come I cant sense Trunks anymore- Oh..my...god... (runs over to him and tries to wake him up) NO! Trunks! Dont die! I dont wanna lose you again! Please! STAY WITH US!! (relizes he's dead and begins crying)...No, this isn't happening again! THIS IS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN!! THIS..ISN'T..HAPPENING AGAIN!!!! SEVENTEEN YOU BASTARD!!!!! ( with memories of both future and present trunks running through her head Patara lets out giant heart-piercing scream that pierces the clouds in the sky causing the clouds covering the moon to clear out, she looks at the moon with tears in her eyes and somehow goes golden great ape) Goku: Patara! Please calm down! We can always bring Trunks back with the Dragon Balls! Please stop!! Can you hear me in there?! Vegeta: Patara dont do this! (Patara proceeds to blow up a bunch of building and nearly kills Pan) Goku: PATARA! STOP THIS!! PLEASE!!! Pan: Cmon Patara! You need to stop!! Please hear us! If you keep this up, you'll destroy this entire planet and all of us along with it! (More buildings get destroyed, she almost hits 17) 17: You little brat! How dare you!! How would you feel if I did this?! (goes down to Trunk's body and starts kicking it) HOW DO YA LIKE THAT?! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!! (Patara looks down at 17 kicking Trunks and begins slightly crying, she then screams with extreme hatred and rage and goes into the SS4 state with her tears flowing in her extreme power) 17, that's one mistake you're not gonna live to regret!! Get away from him right NOW! 17: Hm, fine by me. This boy was a poor excuse for a fight anyway. Lets go (the two fly off) someone finish it